The Proposal
by mswriter07
Summary: Aaron Hotchner makes an honest man out of Spencer Reid. A.N. Super fluffy and syrupy. :)


SSA Aaron Hotchner walked over to Emily Prentiss' desk and said, "My office now."

"Yes sir." She followed him upstairs and after she shut the door she asked, "What's the matter sir?"

Hotch grinned and said, "Sorry had to keep up appearances. I'm planning Reid's gift and I needed an opinion."

"Oh right. I forgot his birthday was coming up. What do you have planned?"

"A group party as it's his 30th but I've got a special gift planned for him."

"Well what is it?"

Aaron looked at his laptop and said, "I'm going to make honest men out of us. Jack already calls Spencer Papa and…."

"That's sweet. What'd you need my help with?"

"Rings. I've got three rings picked out."

"Are they on your computer?"

"Yeah." Aaron turned his laptop around Emily looked through pictures.

Emily's jaw wanted to drop when she saw the prices but she kept herself together and said, "All of these are nice choices but I think he'll like the middle choice best."

"That's the one I was leaning towards as well. Thanks for your help." Aaron clicked a few buttons and closed his computer down. He glanced at the clock and got his bag together and he and Emily left his office. Aaron went down to Spencer's desk and whispered in his ear. Spencer perked up and started closing his work up and gathering his bag.

"What did you just tell him?" Morgan asked seeing Reid with a small smile playing at his lips.

"Dinner reservations." Hotch said as he helped his lover gather his files.

"What restaurant?"

"Our favorite." Hotch snickered as Derek mock glared at the two of them. Spencer and Aaron made their way to the elevators after that.

Derek turned to Emily and said, "What did Hotch want? He seemed pretty pissed."

"Hotch is a very good actor. He didn't want Reid suspecting anything."

"What did he want you for?"

"After three official years together he's making them honest men."

"Hotch is going to ask Reid to marry him? Go Reid."

"And for a metal that Spencer wouldn't find too irritating Hotch is spending some money."

"He showed you the ring?"

"He ordered it just now. He wanted my opinion about which one Spencer might like best."

"I picked the one he was leaning towards himself so I consider that a win."

"When's he proposing?"

"Reid's birthday party."

"Nice. He'll be surprised."

"Yeah that he will. They work for each other."

"Do you know their favorite restaurant?"

"I think that's a code word." Emily laughed.

"I don't want to know." Morgan said as he covered his ears. Emily grinned and walked away, her job done.

Two weeks later everyone was crowded inside Hotch and Reid's apartment singing Happy Birthday to Reid. Hotch sat next to him and kept a hand on his back at all times. He wanted to wrap Spencer up in his arms but he knew that he would need to blow out the candles and that the cake and ice cream would need to be served.

In the middle of eating cake, Aaron stood up and said he'd be right back. He went to their room and when he saw their bed in disarray, he wanted nothing more than to pull Spencer down the hallway and make love to him but he calmed down and got his gift out of their wall safe. He went back to the living room and saw Spencer surrounded by presents. He sat across from him and Spencer started to open his presents. He blushed and stammered out his thanks for his gifts. Aaron didn't know what could make Spencer blush the way he was so he asked, "Can we see the presents?"

He bit his lip and said, "I'll show you tonight."

Aaron conceded and said, "Okay." Then he stood up and sat next to Spencer. He wrapped his arm around Spencer and pulled the ring box out of his pocket. "Spencer Reid will you marry me?"

Spencer stared at the ring for a few moments and said, "Yes."

Aaron didn't care about the team and after he slipped the ring on the proper finger, he pulled his lover into a deep kiss, tongue in all. His fingers tangled in Spencer's hair and Spencer wrapped his arms around Aaron's shoulders as they took turns kissing and playing. When the two needed to breathe they rested their foreheads together and looked into each other's eyes - Spencer kept his left hand on Aaron's neck so Aaron could feel the ring against his skin and Aaron moaned at the feel.

Garcia caught sight of Spencer's ring and squealed breaking up the palpable energy between the two and she said, "That ring is perfect."

Spencer glanced at Garcia and said, "I like it." He grinned his usual lopsided grin and initiated the kiss once again.

Rossi cleared his throat and Aaron pulled away from Spencer's kiss swollen lips. "I'm glad it's the weekend." Aaron grinned.

Morgan, JJ, and Prentiss all chuckled and Rossi said, "This has been fun. Congratulations you two. Now it's time to move this party somewhere else."

Garcia sighed and said, "But then we'd miss watching them." JJ and Prentiss giggled and Morgan and Rossi groaned.

"Not today, not ever." Morgan said with a grin as he stood up. He nodded to the newly engaged lovers and said, "See you two Monday." Everyone followed Morgan's lead and hugged and shook Aaron and Spencer's hands congratulating them again and wishing Spencer a happy birthday. They followed Rossi out the door with one last look from Prentiss, Garcia and JJ.


End file.
